


After

by Davechicken



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9029048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: No one dies.





	

Back on Yavin 4, the celebrations are bittersweet. They got the plans, they got out… but they lost many a good friend and fighter. Their fleet is severely depleted, and their ranks even more so.

Still. They did it: they made right what Galen Erso had devoted the last years of his life to. Jyn looks around at the small group of them, who didn’t even know each other a week ago. These people who believe in something better than this, something… _brighter_.

They’re family, now. Family not in the same way her mother and father had been, and not even how Saw Gerrera had been, but the battle-forged kind. Jyn looks around at their faces, and doesn’t know how she got this lucky, because she’s been alone for so long that she forgot what this felt like. She’d limped her way to the ground with Cassian, then given him to K-2SO as they waited beyond hope to be found, to be saved, to be rescued.

Somehow, Bodhi had found them. All of them. He’d brought them all home.

Jyn had never doubted his defection, but she knew others had. She’d seen their eyes linger over his uniform, and she’d understood how it burned. The daughter of an Imperial scientist, and the man sent by him to make amends. They’d both been outsiders, but now… now they aren’t.

Chirrut and Baze laugh in one corner, and she doesn’t need to turn her head to know. Chirrut’s bubble of delight is infectious and freeing, somehow washing this place clean. She can’t see or feel the Force, but she still knows that Baze is happier, now. Some of his tension - his lack of self-worth, his doubt - it’s gone, now they are working once more to protect those kyber crystals. Even if it means blowing them (and the Death Star) up. 

K-2SO (now patched over the blaster-wounds with paler metals) won’t let go of the blaster she gave him. He’s made a holster for himself, and she grins when she sees it. The droid had thanked her for bringing Cassian down from the records room, and he’d been surprisingly more ‘civil’ since. (Not perfectly so, but she’d take what she could get.)

Like Baze, Cassian’s face is lighter. Some of the shadow between his brows is gone, some of the lines around his eyes and mouth. She knows, now, how deep his pain goes. She knows Cassian never wavered from the path she’d run from, and she’s grateful to him for all the hardships he’s endured when she was unable to. 

And Bodhi. She wants to ask him so many things about her father, and she’s going to, once they have the time. Right now it’s a ‘we’re so glad we’re alive’ and ‘we did it’, and the time for reminiscing over the lost will come. 

She wonders if her father saw her in this pilot. Wonders if he adopted the man. 

But no: Bodhi isn’t like her. He’d run right into the arms of one of the most dangerous men in the galaxy, other than the Emperor or his Enforcer. He’d done it without question, without even watching the message. He’d done it because it was the right thing to do, and now - with proof of his loyalty - he’s rewarded by a home of his own.

He’s good in ways the rest of them aren’t quite. He’s good in ways that war hasn’t yet managed to bloody and muddy out of him. Maybe in time, he’ll learn those harder lessons, but for now she’d like him to keep that innocent hope. She feels a surge of protective love, and she understands - properly - what her father had felt, too.

“It appears he has made an impression upon Cassian,” K-2 complains, above her head. “The Imperial pilot.”

“He’s not Imperial any more.”  


Motor-servo sounds, eyes looking him over. The droid considers the statement, then: “Ex-Imperial pilot.”

“Ex-Imperial droid,” she teases, deadpan.  


Cassian has hold of Bodhi’s hand. They’re talking lowly together, and she feels a surge of happiness for him. Cassian deserves someone light, to lift him up; someone who hasn’t spent their life in the muck. He deserves someone as good for him as Bodhi is, and when he leans in to ask for a kiss, she turns politely away to give them this moment.

She knows they’ll be happy together. 

Jyn slides to her feet, and walks away from the group. Not because she needs the space, but because she wants to go out and look for the stars. It won’t hurt so much to look up, now.

She looks for her father in the stardust, and kisses the crystal pendant. For you, Dad. For you.


End file.
